Remembering Michael
by StoneyT456
Summary: It was not easy to live without him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! This is my very first so please refrain from throwing your pitch forks and assorted rotten vegetables and fruit at me. If you guys like what you read, please comment, favorite, follow or whatever. I was thinking of doing a collection of one-shots about the life of Sara and Mikey and their crazy life. Let me know if you think I should. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please try to be nice!**

At first it was hard. When they first reached Costa Rica and all that Sara had left of Michael was a video tape. The baby inside of her would never know its father, the only pictures or tapes or anything that she had of Michael was that stupid video tape. The tape he made when he knew that he wouldn't be making it out alive. The tape he made when he knew that he must sacrifice himself for the ones that he loved.

She hated him for that.

But she could never hate him.

She sobbed after the tape and sat in silence. Linc sat there with her, silently. No words could be spoken now. Now that the loss that they both had experienced over the past year had hit them.

For Linc the loss first started when he lost Veronica. That was bad enough. Then his dad died in his arms because of Alex. All was forgiven but it still hurt. Then there was the thought of almost losing his son when The Company kidnapped him. He also had to live each day then knowing that Michael was stuck in Sona while he was a free man, he knew in his heart that the situation should be reversed. If all of that wasn't bad enough he then had to loose Sara, don't get him wrong he always liked Sara as a friend, but it was telling Michael that she was gone that really affected him. After getting his brother back he was happy, then everything went to hell. He was going to lose Michael all over again, the same way that he lost his mom. Then he found out that she wasn't his mom, okay then, and that Michael was saved. This past year had been an emotional roller-coaster. He should have known better than to think that all of it was going to be okay in the end that Michael would get Sara out alive and okay and they would all open the dive scuba shop together. But of course Michael had to go and sacrifice himself, be heroic and save everyone.

He hated Michael for that.

But he could never hate his little brother.

Sara on the other hand always had the feeling of loss in her life. Loss of her mother, loss of the relationship with her father, loss of her medical license do to some bad choices made along the way. But then she gained, and gained big when she first met Michael. He was what saved her from herself and she was forever grateful to him for that. That is why she left the door unlocked after all. Although she gained Michael, more loss seemed to follow her. She had lost her father in a terrible way. She then lost more than she thought possible when she was being held captive by The Company, a loss that she was not sure could ever be found. She lost her fatherly figure in her life but once again Michael was there to help her get through that. But then she had to face the terrifying reality that Michael might not always be there. She had watched him slowly fading and then had her hope back when she found that The Company, of all people, had saved him. She gained her hope back, knowing that Michael was safe. She should have known better, the way that her life has been, to know that fate would allow her and Michael to sail of into the sunset with the baby and be one happy family. But nothing prepared her for the loss of Michael. The loss of her one true love. Nothing could have prepared her.

The thing that they both know is that this is not the end. Although Michael is gone, they have to keep living. It is what Michael wanted them to do after all. They will miss him. But he won't ever be truly gone. In the future both Lincoln and Sara see Michael all the time. They see him in the way Michael Jr. smiles. The way he laughs. They both shed tears when he escapes his pack n play and makes it all the way to the back yard, sure most of the tears were in relief of finding him but they were also tears of remembrance. They mostly see Michael in the way that Mikey cares for others. How he puts others before himself. The way that he always protects his mom. Even as he grows to a young man and she grows to be old, he always puts his mom first. Those are the times when she sees Michael the most.

While the see Michael in the son that he'll never meet, they also have multiple things that trigger memories of their lost loved one. When Mikey came home from school with an origami hat Sara remembered the cranes that Michael sent to her. When she sees a yacht she remembers the promise that Michael made to her. Sara finds now that many, many things remind her of what she lost. Tattoos, insulin shots, beanies, jumpsuits, sweatshirts, trains, that one time that Mikey got in a fight when he was fourteen and his nose started to bleed and Sara broke down in tears scaring herself and her son at the same time. These things always remind them of what they lost and it is nice in some way to know how much of an impact Michael has, sorry had, made on their lives so that almost everything reminded them of him. At first it was unbearable but now it is a nice reminder that the world still has remnants of a man that died so long ago.

Years and years pass by and the loss of Michael becomes easier on everyone. Every year on the anniversary of Michael's death people come to his grave and get together at Sara's afterward. The first year it was Sara who was carrying Mikey, Lincoln, LJ, and a pregnant Sophia, Sucre, Maricruz and Lila, and Alex all show up to Michael's grave and take the time to catch up with each other and mourn over the loss of a partner, brother, and friend. By ten years the group has grown significantly larger. Sara and Mikey are there along with Lincoln, LJ, Lincoln's daughter Veronica and his son Aldo. (Sophia could not make it because she was in the hospital awaiting the arrival of her and Lincoln's third child together.) Sucre, Maricruz, Lila, and their newborn Juan were all there. Alex and Pam were also in attendance with their daughter Jenna. Everyone was happy, had kids to fill their lives. Time passed and they all grew older.

Sara hardly cried over Michael anymore. She did cry when Mikey said "I do" to the love of his life. She cried when she became a grandmother for the first time. She cried when she became a grandma for the second, third and fourth time. She cried one last time when she became a great-grandma. But it was different, because these times that she cried she cried tears of joy because she knew that Michael was with her, watching her son grow old and become a man.

She didn't cry when she first got sick.

She didn't cry when they told her she only had a week left.

She didn't cry when her hospital room was full of her grandkids and great grandkids and nephews and nieces and Sucre's family and Alex's as well.

She didn't cry when she started to fade.

She didn't cry because in her hand she held the paper rose that Michael had made for her all those years ago. A rose that was not just a rose, but a promise by the most incredible human being she had ever met.

She didn't cry when she spoke her last words.

Mikey now cried as he remembers those words as he looks at his mother's gravestone next to his fathers.

"I'm coming Michael. I hope you unlocked the door."


	2. Author's Note- Exciting News!

**Hey guys! So this is not a new chapter cause the story is complete and will forever be, but I just wanted to say how excited I am to announce that...**

 **Prison Break Sequel is officially coming out as a mini series on Fox in 2017! AHHHHHH!**

 **So apparently, Micheal is alive but stuck in prison, and when Linc and Sarah find out, they devise a plan to break him out. The trailer is absolutely a-freaking-mazing and I no longer feel bad about Snart (Wentworth Miller) dying on LoT because he is filming this.**

 **So if you didn't know, now you do. Go check out the trailer on YouTube.**

 **P.S. if you want to see Wentworth and Dominic together, go watch Legends of Tomorrow!**


End file.
